cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Alesis Citadel
' ' Summary Alesis Citadel was a ruthless Sith assassin and pirate, known for his suddenly overwhelming strategies and ruthless array of weaponry. He was born on Mustafar and was taken from there by Jedi Master Krar X’aan to join the ranks of the Jedi Knights. Upon his announcement to oppose the act of rejecting marriage, he was expelled and retreated to Korriban. He was then greeted by Darth Fi'Seen, who secretly placed Blood Sith Control bond on Alesis. Through this bond, Alesis was taught the Sith ways of the force. Fi'Seen neglected to teach him Blood Style teachings for fear of overpowerment and taught him advanced swordsmanship instead. Eventually Citadel learned what his master had done and retreated away, to be met by many leader and many a Sith. Among them he encountered Andur Phaseslide who he took with him to help him start a new organization, the Sith Council or Council Elites. With his new-found Apprentice he set out to attack the Jedi and found many allies. Through them he was acquainted to Xalandra Nova and her squad Dark Nebula and earned the rank of General's hand and Commander. He then Joined up with Reboka Hope and his Gang the Skull Squadron, earning the Rank of General. After serving his time...He began to lead a squad called Rage....Then Reformed and began to Bring back the Blood Sith. Early Life Alesis Xenos Citadel was born in 53 BBY to a Green-skinned Twilek Family. As his homeworld was Mustafar, his early life and society was cloaked in darkness. His Father, Xyp'm Erasis of the West, was known as the zealous patriot of the family. In 63 BBY, Xyp'm was killed in battle against (as the reports state) some one with a lightsaber. His mother, Parlyn Phobisis of the East, was a talented assassin. In order to make a name for herself, she was obliged to join a guild. Eventually she was shot by her rival, Eutopis, in 65 BBY. This was caused to a claim by both that they were more outskilled then the other. Although these deaths were drastic, they had little affect on the young comprehensive child. For Alesis had been named Citadel, correlationed to the parents belief that the child was a fortress to hold their emotions. Alas, Citadel was abused until the very day of Phobisis' death. His younger brother, Quem Aquinos Citadel, was where all the loving emotions were held. Found to be force sensitive, he was taken away to become a Jedi. Other then that, little is known about Alesis early life, except for how he got his middle name. The Prophesy entrance to the prophets chambers.png|''Entrance to the Prophet's chambers'' Jedi Service /TO BE PUBLISHED// Contribute to Alaria Daalia wiki. (OC wiki) Sith Beginnings /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Retreat to Korriban /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Blood Sith /TO BE PUBLISHED//Catergory to be Published too/ Return to Corusant /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Council Elites /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Introduction to Nova /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Introduction to Dark Ciara /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Dark Nebula /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Reboka Hope's Influence /TO BE PUBLISHED/AlesisCitadel 17:52, April 18, 2012 (UTC) The Battle of Silvernights /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Skull Squadron /TO BE PUBLISHED//See catergory/ Return to Blood Sith /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Romances /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Abilities and Personality /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Category:Sith Category:Dark Nebula Category:Togrutas Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Commander Category:Skull Squadron Category:Sith Assassin Category:General